


Exitial

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-14
Updated: 2003-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua fought the battle at Jericho. And Clark has a temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exitial

## Exitial

by Becca

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/echoskeleton>

* * *

Exitial  
by Becca 

Clark clenched his fingers into fists, wanting to hit something, anything, to stop this feeling. He hadn't expected anger. His worst dreams made into form right here, and he desperately wanted to do some fucking damage. Rip the boards from the floor, or the rocks off the walls, or maybe just tear Lex's head off. 

Lex just stood there, smug anger in his smile, and his eyes so narrow that Clark couldn't even make out the color. Acting like he'd won. He'd just destroyed everything in Clark's life, and he acted like it was a goddamned personal victory. 

When Clark had dreamed this, he hadn't expected Lex to gloat. Maybe that made the difference. 

But there wasn`t any more time to think. Clark`s higher functioning had flown out the window, along with everything else in his life. This was something that he'd wanted and feared, his best fantasy and worst nightmare. 

This-- this was real. This was a real Lex who knew everything. And who hated Clark because of it. 

Clark wanted to... do something. He wanted to grab the world off its axis, to halt time. Just for a minute, a second, just long enough to end the pulses of panic slamming through his body. 

For a brief moment, killing Lex seemed like a viable option. 

He knew. Lex knew. He would leave Clark, and go out and tell everyone. And then they would leave Clark, too. All gone in the blink of an eye. Today Lex, tomorrow the world. 

And he would be alone. Hell, he was already alone. Clark had never felt so apart, so unconnected to anything. Like the last day of school, when the year was over, but you were still in the classroom. Still surrounded by everything you had already mentally left behind. 

Lex hadn't moved. Staring at Clark with a not-quite smile on his face, as if he knew what CLark was going to do. 

Maybe he wanted Clark to hurt him, wanted Clark to prove whatever theory he'd come up with. 

Clark realized how much he wanted to hurt Lex. Wanted to make him shake and shudder and fear for his life. Like Clark was doing right now. 

Wanted to release some of this sharp, stinging fear into the world. 

Clark turned away from Lex. He pulled his fist back, preparing to pound the stone walls. Ready to reduce the ancient rocks to rubble at his feet. 

"No." His voice remained calm, even in a fight stance with his legs spread, his shaking hands eager to destroy something. 

"No, you won't. You won't..." Lex refused to react. His face still pinched and narrow-eyed while a satisfied almost-smile slide across his face. 

Lex still had no reaction. He wasn't scared. Lex's fearless attitude taunted Clark, the arrogant certainty that Clark wouldn't hurt him. 

Lex had never known Clark as well as he thought he did. 

That damn not-really-a-smile got bigger. Shakier though, like it took effort to keep it on his face. "What won't I do, Clark?" 

The crack spidered out from the point of impact, and for a second Clark thought the whole place might fall. 

He loved the thought of ancient house caving in on itself. Watching the walls crumble to the ground as the high ceilings plummeted to the floor, effectively smashing all the stupid little knickknacks that Lex had artfully placed on every single fucking surface. Clark wanted to see everything fall away. 

Even more, he wanted to be the reason it fell. 

But after a minute, the shaking stopped. The whole house settled, with what sounded too much like a relieved sigh. 

Clark watched the stones as a strange disappointment rushed through his veins. He wasn't even really angry any more. Just... 

Determined. 

When he turned to look for Lex, Clark saw him backing away. His mouth hung open in an almost lewd way. His eyes bulged out, and the color bled from his face. Lex was totally shocked. Obviously, this hadn't been part of his plan. Clark realized that he had probably had planned this encounter pretty thoroughly. Down to the last minute, most likely. And never once had he expected this. 

Later, Clark wouldn't remember anything between the time that he last looked at Lex, and when the last piece of the mansion fell at his feet. 

end. 


End file.
